1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic test equipment used to test wires and wiring harnesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are few effective systems for validating the integrity and accuracy of a wiring harness based upon an existing wiring diagram or wiring list. Most such systems currently in use are both extremely expensive and complex. Systems capable of verifying continuity in a wiring harness are generally designed to be utilized by at least two technicians positioned at either end of the wiring harness under investigation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel piece of equipment and method to validate the accuracy of wiring diagram manuals.
It is another object of the present invention to create wire lists.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved and automatic wiring continuity checks.
It is another object of the present invention to allow a single user to validate accuracy and create wire lists.
It is another object of the present invention to test modifications and new installations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved and automatic wiring insulation checks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for improved and automatic wiring continuity checks and generating a wiring diagram reflecting the same.
In satisfaction of these and related objectives, the present invention provides a portable and easy to use tester for validating the accuracy of wiring diagram manuals and for testing modifications and new installations for proper wiring. The invention also provides an easy way to create a wire list describing all the interconnections between attached connectors. The tester can also be used as a troubleshooting tool without having a previously learned cable reference. The invention further tests wiring insulation in a wiring harness and identifies poor wire to wire and wire to ground insulation. Finally the present invention provides a system for generating a wiring diagram based upon the results of a wiring validation series of checks/tests.